Chigan Madu Biography
Biography: Charles C. Maduemezia born in Lagos, Nigeria 4th of May 1991 popularly know as “chigan madu” is a nigerian known cinematographer and dop ..with the slogan “shot by Chigan Madu “..he started his journey in 2012 working has a dop on most of coolfm, Naija info and wozobia shows “Naijaplaylist jam session “ he has worked with top Nigerian Nollywood Directors like “Tchidi Chikere, Mr Best Movies etc ... He has directed some music videos.... and currently now the head of Productions at Pranks Nigeria , he owns a record label to his name “cmmusic worldwide entertainment “ he has also shot some many comedy skit video for comedians like , Mc Makopolo, Kc Brown , Etinosa, Monkals , Monica Friday , Memory Card , Destalker, Demgohearword ect .... Social Media Profiles Instgram.com/chiganmadu Facebook.com/chiganmadu Twitter.com/chiganmadu Quick Interview Questions for Chigan Madu Give us a brief background of your self detailing your name, state of origin, childhood and education Name: Charles . C Maduemezia State: Delta States Birthday: May 4 1991 Was born in Lagos .. And Attended : Our Ladies of apostles private school yaba Also Studied : Theatre Art in University of Ibadan 2 How did you find yourself in cinematography & record label business? Answer: Back then in 2012 when i was done with my course ..i worked with a company called “cameleon multimedia “ i started has the online manager then later while working ...i embarked on being on the field to cover events and do production I found out i had a passion for it so I started watching YouTube videos and with the aid of the ceo : “ cameleon “ aka Femi Job “ put me through on some cinematography lessons and practicals that is how my journey started.... How I found my self in the record label business.. over the years while i was handling projects and production i did more of music videos , music shows and event which gave me an idea of how the music business works and how to invest and make returns in a short period of time ... so in 2017 i setup mine “Cm Music Worldwide Entertaiment “ which i signed only one artist. 3 What do you consider your turning point or most memorable career point as a Showbiz exec? Answer: The day I shot and edited a viral music video clip for my client which happens to a female artist group... “sugar girls “ and it fetched them about 20 million naira from a sponsor. Back in 2013 = 4 = Please, can you share with me your most recent projects or activities? Answer: My most recent project right now is with Pranks Nigeria..am embarking on shooting funny prank videos in the 36 states of Nigeria.. i was able to make that happen in 4 states ..and also creating funny viral comedy (series) video content for top comedians . 5 What are tou working at the moment and what projects are you coming out with soon? Answer: at this moment am also preparing to shoot a cinematic movie around December 2019 .. it is a project i and my colleague (mc Makopolo) have been working on . 6 Who are your role models and why? Answer: my role models are likes of “Tunde Kelani “ , “ Clarence Peters “ , “ Robert O Peters “ all this great cinematographer i have mentioned have affected the way i think when it comes to cinematography they have created a name and also created a space for the young cinematographer in Nigeria to believe in them self ... if when starting their journey with little or no equipment. 7 What’s your personal philosophy and where do you see yourself few years down the line? Answer: My personal philosophy in life will always be “ Less Is More “ and thinking out of the box when it comes to ideas... and i see my self few years from now has one of the top cinematographer that will be multi talented in my field of work . thanks